


Plans

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [16]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Child Abuse, Conrad isn't exactly nice either, Death Watch (Star Wars), Jordan's just an asshole, Kayla is a sneaky kitty, Tor isn't a kind guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Tor has plans for his heir.





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla belongs to the amazing OutcastTrip1995! And is to thank for Conrad's given name!

Tor Vizsla watched silently as his eldest stood his ground against Conrad’s brat, snarling at the older teen as they circled each other. The older teen was wiping blood away from his mouth and smirking at the other boy.

“He’s more a defensive fighter.” Conrad remarked quietly by Tor’s side, watching the boys with an unreadable look. “It seems he’s favoring the cloak-and-dagger tactics again.”.

“Is that disapproval I hear, Conrad?”.

Conrad sighed. “No, it’s observation. He’s better at applying them you are, since you also prefer brute force instead of the finesse that he prefers.” Conrad answered as he smirked at a particulary hard punch that sent his own son stumbling back a few steps. “He’s calculating and seeking advantages.”.

Tor just nod as he turned his attention to the boys. “That’s enough.” The older man called out which caused the two boys to hesitate then relax.

“You’re improving, Jax!” Jordan remarked cheerfully as he gave a slight, approving nod towards the scrowling child and offering his hand. “Excellent job using your size like that!”.

Jax scoffed lightly as he remained where he stood, looking at Jordan with a very icy look which caused the teen to shrug and back off. “Doubt you’ll get paid extra.” Jax snipped as he moved to return to Tor’s side, casting an unimpressed look as he joined Tor. “Do you need me, _buir?”_.

Jordan just flashed a friendly smile in return but Tor could see the look in his eyes, one that promised merciless vengeance in the future. It was no secret that there were many that weren’t particulary fond of a Force-user among them, but they knew Jax was their key to returning to the old ways. He was the first Force-sensitive in their clan since Tarre Vizsla, with that alone he had more of a right to the title of _Mand’alor_ then some setimental fool.

“I need to speak with you.” Tor said as he shoved the kid towards the woods, causing him to take the hint and move while Jordan went to follow. “Alone.”.

“But....”.

“Jordan. You follow orders, not question them.” Conrad warned icily as cast a warning look at his son who fell silent instantly and just nod before the elder Reau moved to follow behind the two Vizslas.

* * *

 

Kayla tensed as she heard footsteps approaching and listened closely. Three sets, two were heavier then one which meant it was two of the older warriors and one of the kids.

“Am I in trouble?” Kayla silently peaked through the leaves of the bush to see Vizsla standing with his brat of a son and Reau, who was leaning back against a tree and cleaning ine of his various knives. There was something off about the kid’s voice; none of his usual sarcasm was there, he sounded scared instead.

“You’ve been running off again.” Tor answered as he turned on the kid who hunched in on himself a bit. “What if a Jedi were to catch you? Or worst, a True?”.

“It’ll be better then here.” Jax muttered in response which caused Kayla to cover her mouth and bite back a snicker while Reau lowered his knife and raised an eyebrow whereas Vizsla snarled and slammed the kid into a tree roughly, causing Jax to wince.

“What was that?” Tor snapped as he kept the struggling brat pinned by his neck, glaring at Jax who glared right back. “Don’t you understand? If you think things are rough here, they will kill you. Just like how the Jedi killed Tarre Vizsla, or others who were like you both. And the Trues? Mereel wouldn’t accept you, he’d kill you on the spot. This is the only place for you, Jax. I am trying to protect you!.

“He is, kid. My dear brothers wouldn’t hesitate in killing you.” Reau remarks as he returned his attention to his knife. “You’re a threat to Mandalore. Montross is an ambitious bastard and Sid sees only in black-and-white. They care about bloodline so in their eyes, you’re past saving.”.

“This is why I’m training you to take my place.” Tor explained icily as he released Jax, who rubbed his neck and eyed his father warily. “Your place is here, by my side.”.

Kayla scoffed as she listened and returned to her hideaway. Maybe the brat wasn’t that bad? She knew Jordan probably had an influence on him, and that arrogant bastard was a pain. She’d have to check on Jax later, and try to ignore the sass.

“Hello there, kitty cat.” Kayla snarled as somebody grabbed her roughly by her collar and swung around to punch the smug bastard behind her, only for the brunette to catch her fist, smirking. “Now, is that any way to say hello?”.

“Kriff off, Reau.” Kayla snapped as his smirk turned vicious. “I’m not in the mood for your stupidity.”.

“Who’s the one eavesdropping, sweetheart?”.

* * *

 

Jax sighed as he listened to Conrad and Father explain the plan yet once again. He hated it here, he hated them and he hated Tarre Vizsla even more. Why couldn’t that bastard have been a Jedi? Or better yet, not involve himself with Revan at all?

“Hey, Dad! Lookey at who I found!” Jax looked up sharply as the two men looked to a bush to find Jordan dragging the Tenau girl -- what was her name? Kala? Kiara? Kory? Kayla! That was it, her name was Kayla -- out by her collar. The Cathar hybrid was snarling at him as the two men scowled. “I caught her eavesdropping.”.

“She’s usually running around in here.” Conrad pointed out as he walked over and looked down at them both. “As for you, what are you doing here?”.

“I, um, I was.....”.

“And it was in that moment, the stupid Reau realized he was caught redhanded.” Kayla remarked smugly as Conrad glared at Jordan who released Kayla and started coming up with terrible excuses.

“Enough.” Father snapped as he glared at the two teens and Jax. “I’m cutting your rations for tonight.” Father cast one last look at Jordan as he went to stalk off. “And you can forget the bonus.”.

“And you and I will be having a very nice chat when we get back to the camp.” Conrad stated icily as he grabbed Jordan by his collar and dragged him off towards the direction the came.

“Remember what I said, Jax. Next time I won’t be as kind about it.” Father warned as he went to follow after the Reaus while Jax started snickering. “Did you see the look on Jordan’s face? What a hypocrite.”.

Kayla gave a slight nod. “It’s always worth it to see him squirm.” Kayla remarked with a slight smirk as she looked at him. “Are you alright?”.

“Why would you care?”.

Kayla just shrugged slightly in response. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”.


End file.
